


Finding My True Love

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Jensen, M/M, Masturbation, Some Humor, Top Jared, not bestiality, personification of animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A re- telling of the story of Shrek for J2 fans. This is NOT family friendly so do not read it as a bedtime story to your little monsters. Bad language and filthy sex ahead....you have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Purely a figment of my imagination.
> 
> I own nothing and nobody.
> 
> Please do leave a comment if you enjoy my story. Constructive critisism is welcomed too.
> 
> Xoxo

 

 

Jared yawned, he was tired and his feet ached. They had been walking for hours and Chad, the ass, would not shut up. Chad was literally, an ass, four hooves, long ears, big teeth, the works. The fact that he could talk irritated the shit out of Jared but it could be worse, at least he'd stopped singing those rude limmericks.

As they passed through another small village people took one look at Jared and ran screaming. Cries of "Ogre! Ogre!" filled the air.

"I'm not an ogre! I'm just fucking tall!" Jared shouted, not for the first time. It was a typical reaction wherever he went. Stupid bloody tiny villagers. It was why he spent most of his time alone in his swamp. Alone, that was, until the annoying donkey and that slut of a cat had decided to become his housemates.

Thinking of the cat, Jared looked around. "Chad, where's Chris in Boots?" Before his friend could answer Jared saw the dark furred tom cat sniffing around a small tabby. "Chris, for fuck's sake not now! We've got a prince to rescue!"

Chris looked up...and up...and up at him with big blue teary eyes. "Jared, I haven't got laid since yesterday, just gimme five minutes."

Chad snorted. "You're gonna make it that special for her huh?"

Chris in Boots hissed.

"Stop it, both of you!" Jared snapped. "Chris, tuck it in your boots for now. Lord Welling wants Prince Ackles rescued pronto so let's get a move on."

Chris jumped up onto Chad's back and Jared heard him whisper; "He's just jealous cos he hasn't gotten laid in like a year."

Jared shot an evil look over his shoulder. "Fucking cat," he grumbled. Ok. So it had been a while, but he'd like to see  _anyone_ score when they get called an ogre all the God damn time and live in a swamp with an alcoholic donkey and an STI riddled cat with a penchant for hooker footwear.

" So, how come you got landed with having to go fetch this, Prince Ackles is it?" Chad asked.

"Yes, Prince Jensen Ackles, and I'm going because Welling is a lazy bastard who can't get off his entitled butt and find his own dates."

"Do you think this castle he lives in has a bar?"

"I doubt it Chad but he's a prince so I'm sure there will be a bottle or two of Bollinger or Chrystal around somewhere.

At that the donkey seemed to pick up his pace.

 

                  *******************

 

"Call that a bridge! It's a fucking death trap is what that is!" Jared balked at the flimsy rope and rotten wood that spanned the chasm in front of the castle. He weighed well over two hundred pounds and he really was not confident that the bridge would hold up.

"Aw, c'mon Jared, don't be such a pussy!" Chris teased. Jared raised one eyebrow and looked the cat up and down. "Point taken," Chris coughed.

They managed to make it across the bridge with only a few curse words and, having reached the other side Chad dropped to his knees and kissed the grass. "Thank fuck for terra firma."

"You do realise we have to go back across it once we have the prince don't you?" Chad purred and scratched his crotch.

"Come on guys. We just need to get to the highest room in the tallest tower, grab Prince Fancy Pants and get him back to Lord Welling in one piece." Jared brushed his long hair away from his face and cursed at not bringing his beanie.

"Didn't Welling say something about a dragon?" Chris questioned.

"He did, so keep your eyes open and....for God's sake Chris stop scratching, we'll get you some antibiotics when we get back! And don't lick it either! Jesus you're disgusting!"

 

They entered the castle and saw a small woman with flame red hair sitting on a chair at the bottom of the wide staircase.

"You aren't a dragon." Jared stated.

"No, but I can be a real bitch when pms kicks in." She smiled up at Jared and flipped her hair. "Stereo typing right?"

"Yes! Tell me about it!" Jared exclaimed.

She opened her phone and quickly read a text. "So I'm guessing you are the party of three, here to collect Prince Jensen?" Without waiting for confirmation she continued. "I've packed his bag. Please remind him to use his sunscreen." The red head handed Jared a duffle.

" So, we can just take him? No fight or anything?"

She looked down and didn't seen phased that it was the cat speaking to her. " Oh, aren't you a pretty kitty." She reached out her hand to stroke Chris.

"I wouldn't if I were you, not unless you want a visit to the clap clinic."

The girl pulled her hand back sharply and cringed. Chad brayed with laughter. She looked between the donkey and Jared and Jared nodded, letting her know it was safe to pet Chad. 

"Ok. I'll be off now. The Prince is in his room at the very top of the stairs."

"Thanks er....?"

"Felicia. Good luck with the Prince and don't get him wet or let him eat after midnight."

"What!" Jared gasped.

Felicia broke into a fit of giggles. "Only joking, that's a totally different film, but seriously, sunscreen, he freckles like crazy.

 

Taking the stairs two at a time with his long legs Jared reached the top quickly leaving his friends way behind. He knocked on the door. "Prince Jensen?"

The door opened and a gorgeous young man with floppy honey coloured hair and emerald eyes looked up from where he reached Jared's shoulder, just.

"Wow, the agency excelled themselves this time!" He smirked. " Come in handsome."

Puzzled, Jared stepped into the bed chamber and suddenly the Prince's hands were all over him. "God you're so big and so sexy! I'm going to enjoy this." Jared's shirt was hanging off as the Prince had made quick work of the buttons. "With a cry of "look at those muscles!" Jared was being pulled towards the bed.

Of course it  _had_ been a while so Jared was totally on board with the whole sex thing, especially since the Prince was a fucking hot little twink!

Before Jensen could get Jared's pants down there was a cough from the doorway. "Ahem."

Prince Jensen took one look at the donkey and the cat and backed away. "Dude, I might be into some freaky shit but I am so not into  _that!"_

"Oh, oh God no!" Jared began to button his shirt back up cursing at the case of blue balls he had. He turned to Chris and Chad. "Dudes you totally cock blocked me!"

"What's going on? You're not from the Bigger is Better Agency are you?" The Prince frowned.

"No Your Highness. We were sent by Lord Welling to rescue you. He wants to date you." Jared filled him in.

"Oh. Why didn't this Lord Welling come to me himself?" Jensen adjusted his tight pants, his erection still obvious.

Jared groaned and raised his eyes back to the lightly freckled face. "The official line is that his subjects couldn't do without him for so long. Unofficially, he's an idle tosser. But he wants you so here we are."

"Why me?"

Chad stepped forward. "Because Prince Jensen, it is said that you are the fairest and purest in all the land."

Jensen made a weird laugh snort sound and almost choked. "Ahh yes, fair and pure, that's me!"

"Right. Can we get out of here now cos I kinda need some ointment or something." Chris in Boots mewled.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

"C'mon Your Highness, it's hotter than hell and Felicia said you need sun screen."

Jensen pouted at Jared (and with those lips that's one hell of a pout, seriously, those can't be natural. Jared would say they'd been injected with fat from the Prince's ass if that is the Prince  _had_ any fat on his ass, you could bounce a quarter off of that thing!) and crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't want to." he sulked.

"Fine! At least put your overshirt back on to cover your shoulders." What kind of Prince walks around in a wife beater, skinny jeans and flip flops anyway!

The argument had been going on for half an hour and Jared could see Prince Jensen's skin already pinkening and there were decidedly more freckles over his shoulders, his smooth, creamy, toned shoulders......uh oh, better stop those thoughts in their tracks.

" Ok ok, if it will shut you the fuck up you can put sun screen on me."

"Pardon?" Jared gulped. "You want  _me_ to put it on you?"

"Well duh, I'm a Prince. I don't apply my own lotion."

Chris and Chad sniggered behind them and Jared shot them another death glare.

"Felicia would do it for me but instead I'm stuck with an ogre and his pets." Jensen complained.

"I'm not an ogre, I'm just tall." Jared said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, no shit sasquatch."

"And we aren't pets!" Chad objected while Chris in Boots squirmed to get comfortable on his back. Aside from his enflamed crotch his boots were beginning to make him sweat.

"We're his housemates." The cat explained.

"Wait, you three live together? So it is some kind of perverted sex thing you've got going on!"

"Eeewwww!" Jared felt the vomit rise. "Will you give up with that! No fucking, just friends."

Jensen raised an eyebrow as Jared pulled the sun screen from the Prince's duffle. "No fucking at all?"

Chad showed his toothy grin. "Well Chris seems to do alright even if he is riddled and I get a fair bit of ass...ass, get it?" He brayed loudly.

"What about you big boy?" Jensen looked up at Jared.

"Me? er, erm, well..." He stuttered.

Chris stopped scratching. "Jared? Man he hasn't got laid in..."

"Shut the fuck up Chris!" Jared blushed. "Just stand still Your Highness and let me rub this on you."

"Not the first time I've heard that." Jensen mumbled.

Chad looked at the Prince and frowned.

"Pure. Totally pure!" Jensen smiled innocently then groaned like a twenty dollar hooker as Jared's large hands landed on his shoulders applying the sun screen. "Fuck, yes Jared!"

"Those are words he hasn't heard in a while," Chris mewled.

"How much further is it until we reach Lord Welling's palace?" The Prince was still making soft moaning noises as Jared rubbed the cream into his freckled skin and Jared was trying not to chub up in his boxers.

"At least another day Your Highness. We'll make camp overnight."

Jared stopped rubbing and handed Jensen the bottle of sun screen. "Here, do your face."

An evil little twinkle appeared in Jensen's beautiful green eyes and he tipped his head back, held the bottle up and squeezed, letting the thick white liquid splatter down on his face and lips.

Jared gaped and couldn't help the needy moan that escaped him. His cock had gone from chubby to hard enough to cut glass and he turned away and saw that Chad and Chris were in a similar predicament, and they were straight!

His Highness was now running a finger slowly through the cream, dragging it across skin and full lips in the pretense of rubbing it in.

"Erm....I gotta go take a leak." Jared mumbled and walked awkwardly into the trees.

"Yeah, me too, leak." Chris disappeared behind a bush.

Chad stood and looked between his hind legs at his cock. "Fuck! Why don't I have hands!"

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

They had walked a few more miles when Jensen spotted a cave. " Hey. It will be getting dark soon. I think we should stay here tonight. Dibs on the cave!"

"And where are the rest of us supposed to sleep?" Jared asked.

"Out here of course. Just don't come in ok, I like my privacy." Jensen turned and sashayed into the small cave.

"Fine! I guess we'll be out here then!" Jared shouted after him.

Jared hadn't been asleep long, it was just barely dark but noises were coming from the cave and at first Jared thought the Prince was jerking off but the "Fuck! Fucking hell!" he heard sounded pissed off rather than horny.

Jared made his way over to the cave mouth. "Prince Jensen? Are you ok?" he called.

"Yes. Don't come in!"

It sounded like the Prince but, wrong, a little too deep and gruff. "Are you sure you don't need me? You sound funny." Jared entered.

Through the gloom he could see a figure curled up against the wall. "Go away Jared. I don't want you to see me like this." The husky voice whispered.

Jared continued to advance. "Your Highness what's wr....Holy fuck!"

Jensen was standing up. He still had the dirty blond hair but it was shorter and spiked up. The green eyes had crinkles in the corners and his cheeks and chin were covered in a rough stubble. He was also a few inches taller and quite a few pounds of muscle heavier Jared guessed, as the white wifebeater was now stretched to the extreme across a broad chest and Jared could actually count the Prince's abs through the material. His jeans were now impossibly tight, the fabric struggling to contain the muscular thighs and large bulge at the crotch.

"Please Jared, don't look at me. I'm not pretty anymore." Prince Jensen held back a sob.

"No, you're not pretty." Jensen flinched at Jared's words before Jared continued, "You're fucking beautiful, the most gorgeous man I've ever seen!"

"R..r..really?" Jensen raised one eyebrow and Jared honestly thought he could cum from just that expression. He held out his hands towards the Prince who stepped forward gingerly to take it.

"Really Your Highness! I mean..well shit, you were hot before but...this," he ran his eyes over Jensen and growled, "so damn sexy!"

Jensen looked up at Jared, he was only a few inches shorter now, and blinked heavy eyelashes. "You think this is sexy?" he said in that new whiskey rough voice.

"Fuck it!" Jared's resolve crumbled and he slammed his lips down against the full, soft ones of the Prince. He backed Jensen up against the wall and felt fingers twisting into his hair and teeth nipping at his lower lip. "Shit Jensen, so hot like this," he mumbled and forced his tongue into the Prince's mouth. He began grinding his hard cock into the blond who gave a breathy moan into Jared's mouth and moved one hand to the tall man's tight ass and squeezing hard.

Jared broke the kiss to bite and suck along the Prince's now stubbled jaw. "Jared!" Jensen gasped, pressing his erection even harder into the man sucking a surprisingly large hickey into his neck. "Jesus...Oh...got me...oh...So...uh...close...can't...stop...Oh fuck!"

His Royal Highness Prince Jensen Ackles the First had just jizzed in his jeans.

Jared felt the wetness against his own dick. "Oh Jensen that is so hot shit!" Jared groaned and began rutting like a hound against the Prince until he erupted into his own underwear.

"Damn," Jared whispered into Jensen's neck as the blond still clung to him panting heavily.

" Yeah."

"Ok, erm, Your Highness, we should talk about this." Jared stepped back a little when he was sure the Prince could stand without support.

"Yeah."

"And we should also talk about, the erm, you being....." Jared gestured to Jensen's appearance.

" Yeah."

"But we should probably discuss these things when we don't have jizz cooling in our pants.

"Yeah."

"Seriously? That's all your going to say?" Jared said indignantly.

"Erm..yeah."

Jared turned, doing his best storming out of the room hair flick, you know the one that looks really hot when he does the brooding intense face with it, and wished the cave had a door to slam.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Jared opened his eyes. 

"Good morning sleepy head." Prince Jensen was stood over him, his longer hair and baby soft cheeks back as they were.

The only thing that appeared different about him this morning was that he swapped out his wife beater for a turtle neck and Jared grinned when he remembered the hickey he had given Jensen.

Jared reached out for him. Thinking to apologise for storming out the previous night then get the Prince to explain these unusual changes in appearance and maybe squeeze in a bit of a make-out session. However, Jensen pulled away and backed off a few paces and before Jared could say anything Chris and Chad were waking up.

"Now you're all awake shall we get moving?" His Highness said cheerfully.

Jared hauled himself up from the grass.  _What the ever loving fuck!_ Besides Jensen doing the twink to hunk and back again shit, he was totally refusing to acknowlege that they had rutted like animals (no offence to Chad and Chris) and got each other off in their underpants like teenagers. Ok, so technically, Jensen was a teenager, but still, last night he had been all man....

When Jared realised he was palming his crotch at the memory, in front of three pairs of eyes, he blushed scarlet. Chris nudged Chad's shoulder blade from where he was sat. "He really does need to get laid." He said loudly.

"Yeah? And you need to stop licking your balls but that's not going to happen either!" When Chad sniggered Jared realised what he'd said. "Chuckle it up donkey boy. At least  _I_ can have a wank!" Chad stopped laughing.

 

A few hours later Chad was lagging behind, complaining about the lack of a liquer store in the forest and Chris had gone chasing after a little lynx he'd spotted. "I hope she rips his overactive cock off," Jared had muttered when the cat disappeared between the trees.

He glanced over at Jensen who had desperately been trying to avoid making eye contact with him all day. "So, what's the deal Your Highness? One minute raging pretty boy the next a chisel jawed sex God and then back again?" 

The Prince sighed. " So I guess I should explain about that huh?"

"Ya think!" Jared hadn't meant to sound so sarcastic, ok, yeah he had, but he didn't like seeing the hurt look on his smunchkin's face. (And it is so  _totally_ a real word, look it up, it means someone you think is cute and sexy hot...so there...)

Chad had almost caught them up so Jared turned around. "Chad, how about you go on ahead while we have a rest?"

"What am I supposed to do on my own?" the donkey whined.

"You could always look for a girlfriend with opposable thumbs." Jensen smirked and made a masturbatory gesture.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

With his friends out of sight Jared pulled the Prince down to sit beside him on the grass. "So?"

Jensen frowned. "It's a curse. At night when the sun goes down I become, well, you saw. When the sun rises I'm back to this."

"And this happens every night?" Jared questioned.

Jensen nodded sadly. "Until I find my true love and break the curse."

"And that works how?" Jared really  _was_ trying to pay attention but the way the Prince's tongue kept nervously licking over his plush bottom lip was very distracting. He really should start wearing looser pants when Jensen was around.

"He has to fuck me."

That grabbed Jared's attention and he meant to say "Say that again,". What he actually said was "Hhnggghrscumph!"

"When I get fucked by my true love I will stay in my true form forever." Jensen explained.

"Well, which one  _is_ your true form?" Jared asked now, (please say the stud please say the stud).

"I don't know. Most men seem to prefer this one I guess, so maybe....anyway, I need to get Lord Welling into bed so this shit stops happening. I'm fed up of my voice going up and down like a slut's panties."

"Oh, yeah. I suppose we ought to get going then."

Jensen stood up and brushed bits of grass off the back of his jeans and yes, Jared got a perfect eyeful of high, tight, bitable ass. So sue him for looking, he is only human (not an ogre).

 

By the time the four friends met up Chris in Boots' cock was still very much attached, much to Jared's chagrin, but he was missing several clumps of fur. "I like the fiesty ones," he purred.

When they broke through the tree line there were several people waiting for them at the bottom of the hill. Welling and his guards Jared realised. Lord Welling was sat atop his horse and Jared felt anger and jealousy flare through him. The snotty selfish bastard didnt deserve Jensen. He just wanted a pretty boy to keep his dick warm and to look good on his arm at parties. But, Jared had been ordered to deliver the Prince and Jensen needed his true love.

They were just a few metres away from the welcoming party when Jensen looked up at his escort with a soft but sad expression and whispered "Thankyou for everything Jared." The Prince then took his hand and squeezed it lightly before letting go and stepping forward to meet his new boyfriend.

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Jared wailed, throwing himself down on the bed in the room he'd been given for the night in the palace. He hammered his fists into the mattress and bawled like a little girl until snot was dribbling down onto his top lip and his eyes looked like he'd been maced.

" So, I'm gonna take a wild guess and say you're upset about something." Chad was sitting by the bathroom door, as far away from the blubbering mess on the bed as he could get. In fact, if he could have managed the door knob he would have got the fuck out of there the moment Jared started his bitch fit.

"Of course I'm upset about something!" Jared roared.

"Don't take your bad mood out on me, I've done fuck all wrong and Chris is still with the vet getting his shot so I doubt this has anything to do with him either."

Jared wiped his nose along his sleeve before curling up in a foetal position. "It's Prince Jensen," he sniffed.

"So the Prince did something to piss you off? You could have fooled me, you too seemed awfully close tod...Wait! Did you fuck the Prince last night?"

"No!...well...no, we just fooled around a little." Jared admitted.

"And now you like him, want him to marry you and have your ass babies." Chad finally caught on (but the ass babies thing, gross.) "Why don't you go tell him how you feel?"

Jared sighed and looked at the trail of drying snot on the arm of his shirt. "It's not that easy. Jensen needs to be with his true love."

He proceeded to tell the donkey all about the curse.

 

 

Jensen dragged Lord Welling into the man's bed chamber. The sun would be setting soon and if he wanted to break the curse Welling needed to fuck him like  **now!**

The Lord wasn't bad looking but Jared was right when he said the guy was a dick. Jensen had spent the last few hours listening to his new boyfriend talk about himself, barely being able to get a word in and, Jensen had noticed the cute boy with bright bue eyes and dark bed head hair waiting table during dinner lingering around Welling and touching him in a  _highly_ inappropriate way. The boy has shot Jensen venomous looks and even  _accidentally_ upended a glass of ice water in his lap.

But despite all that Lord Welling had expressed his love for Jensen, so here he was quickly divesting the Lord of his clothes.

"God I love a hot horny little twink." Welling grunted as his ankles got caught up in his Superman briefs.

Jensen was anything but horny. His soft cock was actually trying to hide in his neatly trimmed public hair as Lord Welling leered at him. The man was naked but for his socks and shoes. He was going to leave them on? Seriously? What was this, German porn!" 

The Lord threw the Prince down on the bed and pulled off his turtle neck. Briefly noticing the bruise on his neck Welling growled "It doesn't matter, you're all mine now though." He set to un-buttoning the young man's jeans. Jensen closed his eyes and thought of Jared.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

Jared pulled off his mucus covered shirt and looked out at the darkening sky. Chad had left him alone to wallow and had gone in search of a beer.

There was some commotion going on somewhere in the palace. Jared could hear shouting and screaming and, what were probably priceless, vases breaking. He hoped Chad and Chris weren't responsible for the uproar. He was about to go in search of his friends when there was a quiet knock on his door. " Jared." A rough voice whispered. "Jared are you in there? Open the fucking door, I'm about to be lynched!"

"Jensen?"

"Yes it's me. For fuck's sake open up!" The Prince muttered impatiently.

Quickly Jared twisted the lock and opened the door. Jensen slid in and locked the door behind him. He leant his back against it panting for breath.

Jared gaped at this older version of Jensen wearing only an unbuttoned pair of obscenely tight jeans that were also a few inches short in the leg. His well muscled pecs were heaving as he gasped for breath.

"Er Jensen...what's going on?"

"I've been chased all over the fucking palace by a bunch of soldiers and a very angry naked lord with an erection that doesn't want to quit! I swear he took a fucking viagra at dinner!" Jensen panted heavily.

Jared casually placed a hand over his crotch, just looking at Jensen like this was...yeah, but now was not the time to be sporting a hard-on the size of Mount Everest. " So if you had sex with Welling why are you...?"

"I didn't. I couldn't go through with it...do you know he was actually going to leave his socks and shoes on! I mean who the hell..."

"Focus Jensen."

"What? Oh yeah. Anyway, I was pushing him off me when  _this_ happened." He ran a hand over his naked torso and six pack and Jared definately did not say "phwoar."

"So anyway, he started screaming about being cheated out of his twink and the guards burst in so I ran. I've spent the whole time trying to find your room. By the way, did you know that Chad and Chris are drunk and performing quite disgusting sex acts on each other in the room next door. It made me feel sick, I could only watch for like five, maybe ten minutes..."

"Jensen! First of all Eeewwww! Chad and Chris? More importantly, I think we should sit down for a minute and think about how to get out of here." Jared sat on the bed and patted the mattress for Jensen to join him, purely innocently of course.

" Yeah, that's not gonna happen Jared. I can't sit down in these jeans. They're already crushing my balls so bad I'm surprised I'm not singing soprano."

"You could always, I dunno, take your pants off?" Jared suggested, with no ulterior motive whatsoever.

The Prince grinned. "Good idea!" He began to wiggle out of the tight fabric.

Jared rubbed a hand over his own crotch. "Wow, I thought you might take a bit more convincing."

"No, it makes sense for me to get in your pants." Prince Jensen was now stood in the teeniest, tiniest, tightest pair of boxer briefs that had probably fit him pefectly before. Right now Jared thought that  **no** underwear model had a patch on His Highness. Eat your heart out David Beckham, this is Jensen fucking Ackles!

"Well?"

Jared raised his eyes from Jensen's bathing suit region and wiped the back of his hand over his drool covered chin. "What?"

"Spare pants? You've got some don't you?"

"Oh. Ohhhhh." Sighed Jared, not really hiding his disappointment about what he thought was about to happen. "Yeah, I'll get you some sweats just er.." He looked down at where his hard-on was crying out for freedom from his zipper. "Just gimme a minute."

"Will it help if I turn around?" His Highness offered and turned his back to Jared, presenting the most firm and glorious ass Jared had ever seen, complete with dimples in his lower back just above each ass cheek.

" Fuck no! That does not help at all!" Jared groaned and pressed the heal of his hand to his straining cock. He was not coming in his pants twice in twenty four hours, no sir!

The Prince glanced over his shoulder smirking. "What about if I do this?" Then the fucker starting grinding his hips like a porn star! Jared's mouth was now not the only part of his anatomy that was drooling.

"Oh fuck this!" Jared stood up, fully aware of the small damp circle on his jeans, and reached for his bag. He pulled out a pair of sweats which he threw at Jensen and then grabbed a bottle of lube from the bag and stalked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him.

"Was it something I did?" Jensen shouted teasingly.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

"Wow. So  _that_ didn't take long." Jensen smiled when Jared left the bathroom.

Jared scowled. " Yeah well, we need to get you out of here don't we? Let's go grab Chris and Chad and find a back door."

Both now comfortably clothed Jared peeked out of the door and gave the Prince the all clear to follow him. "Which room were Chad and Chris in?" Jared whispered.

Jensen wrinkled his nose and pointed. "That one, but maybe we should knock in case..."

Jared opened the door widely. "Eeewww! Jesus! God no! Chad how does that even fit...Chris that's gotta be painful....Oh my God how did you get that in....!"

A boot sailed past Jared's head and hit the wall as Jensen pulled him out of the room and shut the door. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Ok ok, well, they will know where I'm taking you ...but I'm not even sure I can look them in the eye again after witnessing that!" Jared shuddered.

They made it down to the kitchens unseen until they bumped into an extremely horny maid who groped the Prince's ass and offered him a fun time in the pantry. When Jared looked appalled she'd said "You're invited too grumpy." They politely declined and fled.

 

 

" So, you live in a swamp?" His Highness was curled up in an armchair in Jared's home.

"Yeah. I know it's not a fancy palace but it's mine and it was quiet and peaceful until my rooms got rented by...Christ! Did you see...?"

"Yep. Twice remember. I think the image is burned into my retinas." Jensen yawned and stretched. Jared averted his eyes from the stairway to heaven displayed between the Prince's belly button and the borrowed sweats that sat low on his hips.

"Why don't you go and get some sleep in my room? The sun will be up soon so I guess you'll need some privacy for your erm...change. It's the last room on the right." Jared indicated down the hallway.

Jensen stood up. "Thankyou Jared." As he passed the taller man he reached up and kissed Jared softly on the corner of his mouth, lingering a second or two before leaving.

Jared sat in the Prince's vacated seat and ran his fingers over the side of his mouth where Jensen had kissed him with those...Jesus those lips!

Prince Jensen was sweet, funny, adorable and sexy and Jared wanted to rim the hell out of that tight ass and fuck him stupid....could he be in lo...

The front door opened slowly and dark fur and whiskers appeared. "Look man, I can explain......"

"Whoa whoa whoa. I do not need to know anything, just don't let me see shit like that again. Keep it in your rooms and never,  _never_ on the couch! Ok?"

"Don't worry it won't happen again. I think some fucking asshat spiked my drink and Chad just had to eat these little blue pills he found in the dining room."

Jared nearly pissed himself when Chris kinda waddled awkwardly into the dining room wincing. "Jared, do we have any ice?"

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

Jared woke up cramped and sore in the chair where he had fallen asleep. He was immediately aware of how full his bladder was. It was past lunchtime and no one else seemed to be awake but he did remember Chad sneaking in about and hour after Chris had returned.

Quietly making his way down the hall Jared tapped on the door of his room. No answer. He pushed the door open slowly. The light filtering into the room showed the Prince still fast asleep in the centre of Jared's huge bed. He had reverted back to twink status so his blonde hair rested across his forehead and even the line of drool running from his slack lips was adorable. He fidgeted in his sleep and pushed the covers down his body exposing the creamy freckled skin of his chest and stomach. If Jared hadn't needed to pee so badly he'd be hard as nails.

He crept through the room and into the adjoining bathroom. After using the toilet he decided to have a quick shower. As he washed he thought of Jensen all naked and stretched out in his bed, Jared was just considering jerking off but he heard movement in the next room.

Giving his hair and body a perfunctory rub with a towel he then wrapped the towel around his hips and walked back into the bedroom.

"Jared! You're....you're in here and um..." Even though Jensen quickly pulled the cover over himself there was no hiding what he'd been doing.

"You were jerking off! In my bed!" Jared mumbled.

The Prince blushed. "No! No I wasn't. I...had an itch, yeah, I was just scratching."

Jared grinned. " Ok. Is your ass itchy aswell then? Is that why your finger was in there?"

"Fine. You caught me." Jensen sulked. "But the bed smells of you and it made me horny. If I'd realised you going to come strolling in here half naked and oozing sex appeal I would have waited." Jensen smiled seductively and threw off the covers. "But, you  _are_ here now and since I didn't get to finish how about a little help?"

The Prince was naked, hot and hard and lying on Jared's bed offering himself up and Jared was thinking about this why?

Jared whipped his towel off and Jensen's eyes popped out of their sockets. "I was gonna say something about you being proportional but fuck! If you still have to grow into that you're gonna be eight feet tall. Seriously, you haven't swapped with the donkey?"

Climbing onto the bed, Jared asked "You changing your mind?"

Jensen shook his head. "Fuck no! I like it, gonna fill me up so good Jared!"

"Jesus Christ, you're just pure sex aren't you!" Jared moaned as he straddled Jensen's legs.

The lack of rough stubble when they kissed this time wasn't neccessarily a bad thing, just different Jared thought. Jensen was Jensen and Jared  _wanted._

As he pressed soft kisses to Jensen's neck and shoulders he rubbed his hard cock against his lover's length and they both moaned. Making his way down the lithe body with kisses and bites Jared dipped his tongue into Jensen's navel and the young man bucked up and begged "Lower, please!"

Jared complied and wrapped his mouth around the head of Jensen's dick which was already dripping pre-cum and swirled his tongue over the hot flesh. "Jared! Jesus!" His Highness panted then thrust up as Jared's lips sank lower down his shaft, his nose buried into blond curls. "Oh God damn!"

Chuckling around the cock in his throat Jared let his fingers caress his lover's balls, pushing the Prince's legs apart so he could kneel between them. Continuing to suck Jensen's cock Jared pressed the pad of one finger to Jensen's ass hole and rubbed lightly. The Prince groaned loudly.

"Shhhh. Chris is in the next room." Jared warned him.

" After what we witnessed yesterday I don't give a fuck if he hears my sex noises!" Jensen snapped and pushed Jared's mouth back onto his dick thrusting up hard.

Jared thought that maybe he should object to Jensen fucking his face without asking first but a gentleman never talks with his mouth full, so he pushed a dry finger into his lover instead. The Prince let go of the death grip he had on Jared's head and hissed "lube you fucker!"

Finally able to breathe Jared gasped. "As much as I love you Jensen I can't magic lube into my hand when you have your cock jammed into my trachea."

"Well you should....wait...what did you say?" The Prince blinked his big green eyes. "You love me?"

Jared was rummaging in a drawer next to the bed now, fishing out a tube of lube. "Of course I love you. You didn't know that?"

Jensen shook his head.

"Well I do, love you that is, but can we discuss this later cos we were kinda in the middle of something here."

Jensen pulled Jared in for another kiss and whispered "Just so you know, I love you too. Now fuck me please."

Jared grinned. "With pleasure Your Highness." He began administering soft kisses to Jensen's inner thigh and Jensen squirmed and spread his legs further apart allowing one of Jared's, now thoroughly lubed, fingers to brush over his hole.

The Prince wiggled his ass. "Please!"

Heat enveloped Jared's finger as he delved deep into the younger man making him keen. A second finger found Jensen's prostate and made him cry out. "Fuck Jared, right there!"

About to add a third finger Jared swallowed down Jensen's cock again. " Oh God! Just do it, fuck me now!" Jensen pleaded.

"Oo wed nts ung..."

"What?"

Jared popped off the Prince's dick. "I said, you already noticed I'm hung. I need to stretch you properly."

"Ok ok one more finger but then we fuck." Jensen replied impatiently.

When three long fingers were scissoring Jensen open Jared latched onto a dark pink nipple. " So hot baby," he mumbled against the hard nub. "Can't wait to be inside you."

"C'mon then Jared!" The Prince panted. "This ain't my first rodeo, get your dick in my ass!"

Jared's cock was achingly hard and he really couldn't wait anymore either. He smoothed extra lube over his large erection and raised one of Jensen's legs to rest on his shoulder. Lining himself up to the Prince's pink pucker Jared pressed forward.

"Wait!"

"What? Don't tell me you've changed your mind now!"

"No. It's just, well, we're in love."

Jared's cock was throbbing and crying out to get into Jensen. "Yes, we've established that."

Jensen gazed up at his lover. "So, if we're in love and gonna have sex that means..."

Jared got it, and was also getting another serious case of blue balls. "You'll stay in your true form."

"Yes. I just need to know do you have a preference. Whichever my true form is, does it matter?"

"What the fuck Jensen? I'm about to fuck you here! No, no preference at all. Whatever you look like I'll love you, just pleeeease..."

Smiling Jensen nodded then groaned loudly as Jared pushed into him. "Jesus fuck you're huge!"

"And you're...Oh...so...fucking...tight!" Jared gasped sinking in until he was balls deep in the blond. "Are you good? Please tell me you're good!" He asked trying to hold still.

Jensen pushed himself down on the hard cock in his channel. "Yes, fuck yes move!"

Setting a hard, fast pace from the start Jared thrust into Jensen, angling his hips to hit the Prince's prostate cos he knew he wasn't gonna last long and he would never hear the end of it if he didn't get Jensen off first.

"Jesus Jared! So good!" Jensen groaned loudly and took hold of his own cock tightly, jerking it in time with Jared's thrusts. "Harder, faster! C'mon ogre fuck me!"

Jared slammed his hips forward, his big dick was so deep in Jensen the man would be tasting it when Jared came. "I'm. Not. An. Ogre." Jared punctuated each word with a hard thrust.

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna, gonna..." Jensen threw his head back. " Oh God jared!" Cum shot up his chest as Jared pounded into him seeking his own climax now.

"Fuck yes! Fuck!" He roared as his orgasm took hold, he spilled into Jensen's ass which was clenching around him.

Jared couldn't stop himself from collapsing on top of the Prince, his eyes closed as he panted for breath. A few minutes must have passed before Jared said, "I love you Jensen."

"I love you too Jared." Came a whiskey rough reply.

Jared opened his eyes and looked at the face of his true love. He grinned so widely. Turned out he did have a preference after all. "Hello there sexy."

 

 

                   ******THE END*******

 

 

 


End file.
